Rebirth
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Raito sees Ryuuzaki in a kid. Chapter 5, up.
1. Rebirth

Please review.

* * *

Rebirth 

Raito had to go down to where Wammy's Orphanage was, around nine years after Ryuuzaki died. He had wanted to see what had become of what he and Watari left behind. No, actually, he was here because somebody asked him to. And he also wanted to see, of course. One of Watari's friends that had gotten the place from him that was now running it wanted him to come and take a child. He didn't want to, of course, but why turn down the offer? The kid must have an IQ as high as what Ryuuzaki had.

His car entered the mansion's huge gates, and stopped at the porch. He went up on the porch and rang the doorbell. A middle aged man opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?" he asked

"Yagami Raito," he said. "I was called here, by Taniuchi Hideki?" (1)

"Ah, yes, Yagami-san, please come in," said the man, letting Raito in and lading him to the living room. "It's a pleasure that you have made it,"

Raito stepped in the house and observed it. It had a historical touch to it. Beautifully carved wooden walls, a big wooden staircase with a dark green carpet on it, and the fireplace was marvelous. Marble. The fireplace was carved marble. On it, were figures of angels and demons, but he didn't care so he just sat down on one of the sofas.

"Please wait here for a while, Yagami-san, Taniuchi-kun will be with you shortly," said the man before he left to tell Taniuchi that his guest had arrived.

He sat there quietly, looking at his watch, thinking if he was going to kill the Taniuchi guy or not. Which reminds him; why not ask about Ryuuzaki while he was here? Dang, Watari's already dead. A long time ago. And he was the only one who knew everything about Ryuuzaki.

"Yagami-san?"

Raito looked to his right and saw a middle aged man as well, maybe it was Taniuchi. He stood up. "Good morning,"

"Good morning to you as well, Yagami-san, please, sit back down," he said, sitting opposite Raito. "I, as you already know, am Taniuchi Hideki," Raito was listening. "I was called you here because I asked you a favor," Raito didn't sat anything. "Will you do it?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," he said.

"Thank you," he said, relieved. "Please wait here," he stood up and left. He came back a few moments later, with a little girl. She was pale, but pretty with beautiful black hair down to half of her back and she wore a white headband with a ribbon on the right side. She also wore a white dress down to her knees, white leather shoes and white socks. "Ryuuzaku, this is Yagami Raito,"

'Ryuuzaku?!' Raito mentally yelled. 'Why the hell is this girl named after Ryuuzaki?!' he stayed calm outside.

Taniuchi knelt to her level. "Go to the den, dear," he whispered. "Yagami-san will be the one to take you home,"

The girl nodded, bowed at Raito, and went past the two men, out the living room and into the den. "That's the kid?"

"Yes, and you might be wondering why she was named after L," he sat back down opposite Raito. Raito, again, was listening. "You see, Ryuuzaki was a little above six years older than you when you two first met. And before you two met, that was around when the Kira case was started, he had a lover,"

"L-lover…?"

"Yes, you might not believe it, but somebody actually had the heart to love him, despite the unusual qualities he had. Between the times you two were working on the case, (the first time, when he had the note) his lover had called and told him the good news that she was with child. Ryuuzaki was happy of course. You night not see it, but he was worried about her everyday, as Watari had told me. When you and the other officers were sleeping, and you had gone home, he wasn't just solving the case, but sending mail to his loved one, telling her that he was fine and they will celebrate when the case was solved and he will be able to see his child," he paused for a while.

"But Ryuuzaki died," said Raito.

"Yes. A week after that incident, his lover, who had used the alias, Shizuka (2), had given birth to a beautiful baby girl,"

"That was Ryuuzaku,"

"Correct, Yagami-san, but Shizuka had died just after seeing the baby. She didn't tell the doctor that she had a heart problem, and that it would be dangerous for her to give birth naturally,"

"But she already knew Ryuuzaki was dead?"

"She would be the first to know, and nobody else, Yagami-san," he said. "The girl was brought here. We have decided to her under your care. But since you were too young to be her official guardian, we waited until you were. We understand that you didn't know, Yagami-san, so please if you feel even the tiniest sorry for the child that she didn't see or feel neither of her parents, don't, because she already has you,"

Raito didn't say anything. Why did he feel that way? Was he sorry? Was he sorry because he had the chance to see his parent and the girl didn't? Truth is, Ryuuzaki was the only friend he had as well. The only _true_ friend, that is. Was he sorry that the girl had no more parents? Was he sorry because the girl didn't see how 'great' her father was?

"Would you like to get to know her, Yagami-san?"

"I think I'll do that in the car, Taniuchi-san, we're a long way from home," said Raito standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

Taniuchi stood up as well. "I will have a servant get her bags," he went to the den. "Ryuuzaku, do you want to go home with Yagami-san?" he asked the girl.

"I find him appealing for a parent, Hideki-kun, I think I will," she said, taking a glance at Raito.

"Alright then, he will be taking you home now," he said, taking her hand and entering the living room.

Taniuchi left to order a servant, and left the two alone. Raito sat back down and the girl just stood there, observing him. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Hai," she said, sitting opposite him.

'Thank God she doesn't sit like him,' he thought. It would look bad if he had a daughter sitting like Ryuuzaki, right?

"Yagami-san, Ryuuzaku's things are already outside, could you please open the trunk?" said the middle-aged man that had opened the door for him a while ago.

Raito stood up. "Come on, Ryuuzaku, let's go home," 'That felt weird,'

"Hai," she followed him out the house.

Raito pushed the button on his car keys and the car unlocked. The servants put two bags of clothes, and a medium sized paper bag containing her toys. "We will be going, Taniuchi-san," he said, opening the front car seat for Ryuuzaku.

"Arigatou," she said, before going in the car.

"Take care, Ryuuzaku," Taniuchi said before Raito closed the car door. "Take care of her, Yagami-san,"

"I think I'm going to get her a nanny, Taniuchi-san," said Raito.

"I thought you and Misa-san were together," he said

"I broke up with her," said Raito, going to the other side of the car. "If you're wondering why I did, it's none of your business," he got in the car and they went on their way. Ryuuzaku put on her seatbelt and sat quietly on her seat.

They were like that for the rest of the hour trip back to Kantou. Ryuuzaku didn't say anything, and did Raito so. When they got to Raito's condo, he put her things in one of the vacant rooms. "Alright, Ryuuzaku, this is your room," said Raito, leading her to the room next to his. "I didn't know that you were a girl so, I left the room in its original colour, green, you can look around if you want, and be careful in the balcony," he said. "I don't know what you like to eat, so you can raid the fridge if you want. And you can start unpacking your clothes. If you need anything, I'll be in the office, that's across the hall," he left. Halfway across the hall, he heard,

"A-ano!"

He turned around. Ryuuzaku was running towards him. She stopped in front of him. "Thank you very much, Father," she bowed and went back to unpacking her things.

A small smile graced his lips. "It's Ryuuzaki turned into a girl with manners," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Do you want me to continue, or leave it a oneshot? Review please.

(1) he's the composer of Light's Theme and L's Theme. He's good.

(2) It means 'quiet'.


	2. All Out Of Love

Rebirth

* * *

Chapter Two: All Out Of Love

* * *

The title of the chapter is ALL OUT OF LOVE. But Raito isn't lost without Misa!!! He's better off without her!!!!

* * *

Ryuuzaku was bored. Back in Wammy's House, she could go in and out of the library. This house doesn't have any books at all. Wait, didn't Raito tell her that she could roam around the house and explore? Maybe there's a room that's full of books here.

She stood up from the edge of her bed and went out her room. She went across the hall, away from Raito's office. Then she heard something like, "Then where the hell is it!?"

"Perhaps Father is on the phone, negotiating with an associate, or a subordinate," she said quietly and continued walking. Then she heard another yell.

"You better find out where it was shipped to! I will not cover for you!"

"I believe that the one Father is reprimanding over the phone is a subordinate, otherwise, he wouldn't be bawling at him that vociferous," she continued walking. Then she stopped in front of a door and she peeked in. "Su-sugoi…" inside she saw shelves of books. She ran to the office and knocked on the door.

"I don't care, asshole!" Raito then slammed the phone back in its cradle. "Yeah?"

Ryuuzaku turned the knob and took a few steps in. "May I enter and use the library, Father?" she asked.

"Guess you've been exploring," Raito turned his rolling chair around. "Sorry about all the yelling," he said.

"It is quite alright, Father," she said

"Yes, you may go in the library," said Raito. "And be sure to put the books back in its place,"

"Understood, Father," she said and bowed. "Thank you," she left.

When she had closed the door, Raito started on his work again, even if it was his free day. "Father," he sighed. "Mom would get a heart attack if she finds this out,"

It was once again quiet after that small conversation. He went back to doing his work, which were not police work. Well, he was a part time investigator, only summoned when the case is too tough for the police to handle, and when they need his brilliant mind. Now he was a full time Logistics in a huge, successful company. And he gets quite a lot of money.

Ryuuzaku got a few books that had caught her interest. 'World War One', 'Communist China', 'Ancient Egypt', were ones that caught her interest. The only book that captured her full attention and that had set her nose on was Raito's book that was entitled 'Crimes that shook the World'. It was about the most horrible crimes that had happened, and eventually, solved.

After reading a few chapters, she looked at the clock. It was three pm. No wonder she was already hungry. She stood up and returned the books except the book of murders. She took it and put it on her desk in her room. Exiting the room, she noticed that Raito was still in his office, and that the office was open. Then the thought of serving Raito tea crossed her mind. 'I will eat first, and subsequently serve Father some afternoon mint tea,' she thought.

She opened the fridge and was surprised that it was so full. For someone who lived alone, Raito was fully stocked, and it seemed like the food he had were all from other countries, imported. She closed the fridge, pulled a chair and opened the cupboard, seeing the ramen, she grabbed it and served herself. After eating and a few gulps of water, she rinsed the glass in the sink and got a teacup and saucer. She got on the chair once again and climbed to open the cupboard. Seeing the tea, she grabbed it and put the chair back. She prepared the tea and got the tray and sugar cubes from the counter. She put a teaspoon and the tea on the tray and proceeded to Raito's office. Taking a few steps in the room she called out to him softly. "Father,"

Raito turned his chair around and saw Ryuuzaku approaching him and putting down the tray in front of him. She put two cubes of sugar and stirred it. "Thanks," he said, picking the teacup and sipping a little.

"My pleasure, Father," she smiled.

"Dress up," he said as he stood up with the tray and headed for the kitchen.

"Why?" she asked, following him.

Raito put the tray on the counter. "We're going out," he told her

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere where we can eat without the press taking a picture of my every move," he said as he went past her, ruffling her hair a little

Ryuuzaku looked at him as he did. 'Is this how it feels to have a father? It feels rather…completing,' she proceeded to her room with a smile on her face.

An hour later, Ryuuzaku was in the living room, sitting on the leather sofa, waiting silently for her father to come out of his room. While waiting, the magazine under the coffee table took a hold of her attention. He grabbed it and stared at the front page. It had stated:

THE AMANE-YAGAMI BREAK-UP

There was picture of Raito with a pretty girl with blonde hair and she was wearing shades.

'Father had a lover?' she thought. Going to page four, she read the article about Raito.

Earlier this year, that the press has only grasped this month,

heartthrob Yagami Raito broke up with model Amane Misa.

Nobody really knows the reason why the couple broke up.

Hirano Yoshihisa (1), Amane's manager, says,

"I never butted in their lives," he says,

"But I do know that they have stopped seeing each other for a

short time 'cuz Raito wasn't coming to Misa's shoots anymore,"

Mid-August, we saw the heartthrob in his blue Escalade coming out of

Uniforge Integrated's basement parking.

He didn't have anybody with him, and opened his window

for a couple of fans that asked for his autograph.

Right now, Amane is in hiding, attending her shoots in secrecy.

Yagami, however, is not afraid to go out in public.

Recently, there has been a rumour running around that

Yagami has been seeing another actress, Nogumi Aiko.

But that remains unconfirmed, for the two had

only been seen once in a coffee shop in Kantou.

For those who still don't know what's happening,

Yagami and Amane had been together for eight years,

with Yagami, in the opinion of many people,

having no intention of marrying Amane.

Nobody has really seen them close together or holding hands,

only walking side by side if in public.

Amane never really revealed how she and Yagami met.

And Yagami never entertained his interviewers.

Or, let me just say that just won't let

anybody from the press get to him.

Maybe that's what all heartthrobs do.

Some people also believe that these two

are in a relationship only for the image

they will get from the public.

Yagami never starred or have been in the

same movie as Amane,

for he turned down every director

that offered him to star as her

leading man.

Still, the people are still bursting out

their outrage against the break-up.

Fujiwara Tatsuya (2), actor, says,

"I mean Yagami broke up with her just like that?" he says.

"They've been together almost a decade!"

Another actor, Matsuyama Ken'ichi (3), says,

"It's amazing, really, having to break up

with your koibito just like that.

But it's so unreasonable,

going separate ways after

being together for so long,"

"To be honest," says Masami Okui (4),

"When I met those two, I only felt

their relationship's seriousness in Amane.

I never really saw Yagami take interest in her,"

We got a small interview with Yagami but he refused to give us answers.

When we asked the reason of their sudden break-up,

the heartthrob answered, "It's none of your business!"

Harsh much? But despite all of the interviews that Yagami turned down,

we are desperate to get some answers!

So, Yagami Raito, if you're out there, which,

of course you are, we want answers!

"I see you have found out about my past,"

Ryuuzaku jerked and put the magazine down. She stood up and bowed. "Gomenasai!"

'Jesus, all her clothes are neon, could she get any brighter?!' he thought, looking at what she was wearing. Yellow headband, a yellow sundress, and white flat shoes, no socks was what she wore. "No matter, it's a good thing you found out early," said Raito. "Let's go," Raito, on the other hand, was wearing his usual suit and tie.

Ryyuzaku complied by going after him as he locked the door. As they went down the stairs, Ryuuzaku spoke. "My apologies, Father,"

"No harm done," said Raito as they went to the garage. He opened the car door for her and went to the other side. Ryuuzaku went in, her head down as she put on her seatbelt. Raito drove out the garage and a swarm of fans took pictures as he drove out. "If you have any questions, you might as well ask,"

Ryuuzaku stayed quiet for a few moments. "Why did you end your relationship with Amane?" she asked, looking at him with her deep black eyes.

"I never really loved her, that's it," he said, taking a card from the tollgate lady, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"But you were with her for an exceptionally long time, Father," she said. "Surely you must have felt something for her,"

"I don't think you will be able to get any details out of me, young lady," he said, taking over a Honda car

"Of course, Father,"

"I'm not very good with kids, alright?" said Raito irritably. "And you addressing me as 'Father' really makes me lose my nerves,"

"You have taken responsibility of me, have you not? Then what shall I address you as?"

"Address me in whatever name suits me," said Raito. "Furthermore, I haven't taken full responsibility of you yet, I haven't signed any papers or taken an oath yet, that's around two weeks from now, therefore, as of now, I am not yet your…"

"Father?" she finished

"Yes. That, and your legal guardian," he said. 'Dammit, why did I get myself into this?' he added in thought.

Then a few minutes of silence fell upon them.

"Father?"

"Is there something the matter, Ryuuzaku?"

"Do you despise being a celebrity?" she asked

"Absolutely," he paid the tollgate lady.

Ryuuzaku fell silent again. 'How would he despise being famous? Most people will not allow this prospect to slither away from their hands,' then the surroundings grew dim, and Ryuuzaki suddenly looked up to the windshield. They were entering the basement parking in a mall. Raito parked somewhere near the mall entrance and let the engine die down.

"Stay close, alright? You might get run over free lance reporters," Raito told her as she looked at him lock the wheel. "And try not to call me 'Father', alright? Try something not so formal,"

1…2…3… "Daddy?"

Raito sighed. "Very well," they stepped out the car and Raito locked the car, pushing the button on his car keys.

Ryuuzaku stayed close to him as fans started to approach. Raito put his arm around her shoulders as they went through while Raito signed some papers. "They're scary," said Ryuuzaku as they entered the mall. And as they entered, no fans approached, miraculously. "Is this where we are going to eat?" she looked up at him

Raito flinched. Did she just talk simply? No big words? Well, it was fine then. Nobody would think that the kid he had with him was a frigging genius. "No," he kept her close.

"You said we'd eat out,"

"Yeah, I did, but I never said here,"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Just stay close," he said, surrendering to the child's interrogation as they stepped onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD IT'S RAITO!!!" a fan girl practically screamed.

Raito pulled Ryuuzaku gently out of the scene, but the fans were still there. All of the visible guards that were on the floor surrounded them, around five of them. "Are they coming after us?" Ryuuzaku asked, holding Raito's hand tightly

"Not anymore," said Raito. "Hey, could you get us to the children's section? Vintage clothes,"

"Yes, sir, right this way," said one of them, leading them to the right.

When they got there, fans just stared; nobody could get to him because of the guards. "Pick any dress to your liking," he said.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at the sight of all the clothes. "I can pick any?"

"Yes," was all that Raito said, catching the eye of the saleslady, her actions somehow expressing that she wanted to flirt with him.

Ryuuzaku looked through the dresses. "I like this dress," she gave him a smile as she pulled out a pink dress with a ribbon by the waist. "I have a pink headband," he heard her whisper

Raito rolled his eyes. This was going to take a long time. Not just the shopping, but the fatherhood. He was God, dammit! And he wanted to kill every last reporter he had following him on earth! And that included Misa. No, he'd write Misa first! But then again, if he killed Misa early, he wouldn't have been this rich. Yeah, no commercials to shoot. But still, he had lots of money by being Uniforge's logistics.

Then his phone rang. "What?"

"Hey, Yagami, it's Hirano, say, whatcha doin' tonight?"

"What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with Misa?" said Raito irritably as he told the gestured the guards to not let anyone in the boutique.

"Well, that's the problem; she won't shoot unless she's in the mood, which, right now, she's always not in the mood,"

"So what do you want me to do?" said Raito, watching Ryuuzaku pick some clothes.

"Could you please get back with her?"

"No," Raito snapped. "Not in a million years,"

"You're the only chance she'll go to her shoots again! Come on, Yagami!"

"I said no! What part of that can't you understand?!" he almost yelled. "I don't have time for you!"

"No, Yagami-" Raito hung up.

"Not in a million years, asshole," he mumbled. Ryuuzaku approached him with two dresses in hand. Pink and purple. "Ok, then," he went to the cashier and paid for the dresses.

* * *

It's just a coincidence, wasn't it? Cuz just when Raito and Ryuuzaku go to the mall, Misa and her Manager did, too.

"Misa, come on, baby, why don't you go to your shoots anymore?" Hirano asked Misa.

"Raito-kun isn't here anymore," she mumbled as she and Hirano got onto the floor where Raito and Ryuuzaku were. And Hirano saw them.

"Misa-chan, look, it's Yagami,"

Misa looked up and saw Raito with a little girl. "Raito-kun? Raito-kun!" she ran to him.

Raito got the bag of dresses from Ryuuzaku's grasp, carried her, and went the other way when he saw Misa coming towards him. "Ryuuzaku, don't you ever say anything to that woman, even if she goes to school for you, alright?" he got in the elevator and had the man who runs it take them to the basement parking. He put her down.

"Why?"

"Because she was the one I broke up with, and I don't want her messing with my life anymore, especially yours," said Raito. "I don't want anybody else to get involved in the chaos we did," they went out the elevator.

"Hai," she said, following Raito to the car.

"RAITO!" Misa came out from the second elevator. "CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI! RAITO-KUN!"

"Ryuuzaku, get in the car," Raito helped her up and then hurriedly went in the driver's seat and started the car.

Misa blocked Raito's way. "Please!" she pleaded.

"Get out of the way, Amane!" yelled Raito.

"Please!" Misa cried.

Raito got out of the car. "Look, Misa, I don't love you anymore, ok? I just don't anymore! Leave me alone!" Raito insisted. Ryuuzaku stared at them.

"Just give me another chance! Please!"

"I don't have time for you, Misa," Raito turned around, but Misa hugged him from behind, not letting him get in the car and escape the scene with Ryuuzaku.

"Let me go,"

"Just give me another chance! Please! I'll prove myself!" Misa pleaded. "I'll do everything to make you love me again!'

Ryuuzaku got out of the car. "Ryuuzaku, stay in the car!" said Raito.

Ryuuzaku didn't listen and approached them. She grabbed Misa's arms and forced her to let go. "Let Daddy go, lady!" she said.

Misa gasped, causing her to let Raito go. "Daddy?" she whispered as Raito looked at her with abhor.

"Ryuuzaku, I told you to stay in the car," said Raito, and Ryuuzaku went back to the car hurriedly.

"Why?" she asked him softly. "Why?! Am I not good enough for you that you had your kid with somebody else?!"

Raito didn't say anything and got back in his Escalade. He rushed out the parking lot. "Gomenasai," said Ryuuzaku. "I was aware that you dislike being in close proximity to that woman, so I-"

"Actually, I should be thanking you," said Raito, cutting her off. "If you didn't disobey me, I would still be in the clutches of that bitch,"

"Am I in a great deal of trouble, Father?" she asked, as they entered another highway.

"Not you, me," said Raito.

"Why you?"

"It's just going to be me, alright? No more questions asked," he said. 'I hate this life,' he thought. 'If I knew getting together with Misa would bring me this much chaos I would never have had her for a girlfriend,' he took a couple of deep breaths, drawing the anger out of his system.

"I'm sorry, if I ever brought about you trouble," said Ryuuzaku.

Raito looked at her, then back on the road. "You certainly did not get me into trouble, Ryuuzaku; I got myself into this,"

"Even so,"

Raito ignored her and paid another tollgate lady. He exited the highway and went into another city, Minato-ku. They went to a place called Yebisu Garden Place. It was a hotel. "You may get out of the car now, I'll have it valet parked,"

Ryuuzaku nodded and got off the car and so did Raito. "Good evening, Yagami-san," said the valet driver

Raito nodded at him as he let him in the car and saw Ryuuzaki by the stairs to the entrance as his Escalade was being driven to the parking lot, waiting for him. They went in the hotel and saw a swarm of press was huddling in one place over someone. Ignoring the press, he and Ryuuzaku proceeded to the hotel's restaurant. But then they were spotted. "It's Yagami-san!" and then all of the other reporters changed their subjects and ran after him.

"Close the restaurant," he told the guard and the guard closed it.

"Please! Yagami-san!" he heard them say before he and Ryuuzaku entered the restaurant.

"I want to talk to the manager of this hotel," he told the person in a black suit by the desk.

"Yes, sir," he complied with his wishes.

"NO WAIT! SIR! JUST ONE INTERVIEW! PLEASE!" was what he heard before the glass doors were closed shut.

"Mr Yagami, I heard you wanted to have a word with me?" the manager in a black suit approached him.

"Now that the press is outside, not wanting to go unless I give an interview, I need to get a temporary room, and we'll be leaving in a few hours," he said. "Check us in, we won't stay overnight,"

"Yes, sir, I'll have a clerk from the desk to have you checked in without going out there," he said, giving him a warm smile and leaving. "Seat Mr Yagami, people!" he heard him say. A butler came up to them and seated them.

"The menu, sir," he gave them two.

"I'll have the Seafood Risotto," said Raito. "And a glass of white wine,"

"And what might the young madam desire?" he looked at the girl.

Ryuuzaku looked at Raito a little bit nervous of what she was going to order, somehow telling Raito that she was scared that what she would ask was a little too expensive. "Pick anything you want," said Raito.

She nodded absently and looked back at the menu. "I-I'll just have the Angel Hair Pasta and water,"

"Give her a Mocha Frappe with that pasta, water's yesterday's drink," he said, somehow contradicting her choice and giving her a better one.

"Will that be all, sir?" asked the butler

"Do you sell Esprit de Mary?" asked Raito, not looking at the servant, but Ryuuzaki, noticing her cheeks become redder by the second, and she avoided his gaze.

"Yes, sir, we sell in the gifts shop," he said. "But seeing the situation you're at, shall I fetch them for you right now?"

"No, take it to our room later," said Raito.

"Would that be assorted chocolateirs, Sir?"

"Yes,"

"Well, then sir, your dinner for tonight is Seafood Risotto, with a glass of white wine, and the young madam would be taking Angel Hair pasta and a Mocha Frappe?" Raito gave him a single nod. "And a box of Mary's Chocolatiers, Esprit de Mary, assorted fine chocolates to be brought up to your room," another nod, then, "Thank you, sir, I will be back with the food," he left.

* * *

Dinner was quick, since Raito already wanted to get his face out of the press and get a quick rest. Or, if the press really wanted to get to him, maybe he'd stay the night, then check out very early in the morning, without waking the kid up.

He never said anything about wanting the exclusive suite in the penthouse. But, that's what he got, no use complaining about it. Ryuuzaku was in her room, reading the books that were in the shelves of the room.

He was standing in the balcony looking out onto Minatoku when the door bell rang. Maybe it was room service. He took a look who it was first before he opened the door. He received the box of expensive chocolates from the servant and closed the door after giving him a tip.

He went to Ryuuzaku's room and put the box of chocolates in front of her on the bed.

Ryuuzaku put the book down and saw the chocolates. "To who is that intended for, Father?"

"That's for you, you seemed so out of this world when it comes to some things, you need some of those, to get you inspired to know the world around you," said Raito, turning back and closing the door behind him as he left.

Realizing what had just happened, she ran after him, taking the box of chocolates with her. "Father,"

"Yes?" he turned around. He was about to go into the balcony again.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she bowed.

"Dou itashimashite," said Raito

"Take the first taste," she gave him the box.

"Come with me," he led her to the balcony. They sat on the vacant chairs. Raito opened the box and took one of the chocolates, then gave the rest to her. "That's al yours,"

She smiled. "Arigatou,"

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Yoshihisa Hirano - he's the one that composed the lead character's themes with Taniuchi

(2)Fujiwara Tatsuya - live actor of Yagami Raito; Death Note, Death Note 2: The Last Name

(3)Matsuyama Ken'ichi - live actor of Ryuuzaki/L; Death Note, Death Note 2: The Last Name

(4) Masami Okui - singer in Japan; she's the one who sang YuGiOh's second season opening song, "Shuffle". Kinda far huh?

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Mom, You're A Grandma

Rebirth

* * *

Chapter three: Mother, You're a Grandma 

Raito woke up around three in the morning the next day, still in the hotel. Changing out of the robe he got into last night, he did his hygienic routine in the bathroom using the things provided by the hotel. He went to Ryuuzaku's room and carried her out of bed, careful not to wake her up.

And he did what he needed to do. He just wanted to get out of there. If he left later, the press would be there again. He went down to the lobby, paid for everything he had to pay, got his car, put Ryuuzaku in the front seat, put her seatbelt on, got in the car, and left. Thank God.

Back in the condo, as he laid Ryuuzaku on her bed, he woke her up. "Hey, wake up,"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, sitting up.

"Get out of those clothes and get into something more comfortable," he said before leaving the room.

She didn't say anything and did as he said.

At 7am the two were awake and alive again. Raito was in his room, putting on his tie, and Ryuuzaku was sitting on the counter, eating her cereal, in a flesh coloured dress, waiting for Raito to eat his.

The phone rang.

Raito, knowing Ryuuzaku won't answer it because she wasn't still at home, went to his office and answered the phone there. "Yagami," he said.

'Onii-chan! Sayu desu!'

"Sayu, why the sudden call?" he asked, still trying to get his tie on right, without any creases

'It's been a long time, onii-chan! I've missed you!'

"You're getting good-natured, Sayu," said Raito

'Kaa-san said she wants you to visit tonight, she's going to cook dinner for us,'

"Do I have to?"

'You're going to make kaa-san cry, and I agreed even though it's bad timing for me, too,'

Raito sighed. "Fine,"

'Hai! Thanks, onii-chan! Love yah!'

"Boku mo," he hung up. (1) He headed for the kitchen and saw that Ryuuzaku was still eating. He sat on a stool in front of her and ate his cereal. "Usually little girls like you ask who was on the phone," he said

"But it is not in my place to ask, Father," she said.

'If this girl went with someone else that someone else would have gone crazy in three days or two,' he thought. The he saw that Ryuuzaku was already done. "Don't bother; I'll put it in the dishwasher," he said

"Uh…" she said, hesitating. "Hai," she got off the stool and went to her room.

"That child," Raito breathed out. "Is unpredictable," he finished his breakfast off and put everything in the dishwasher.

He was grateful that the dishwasher was invented. If it wasn't he'd have to get a maid. And he didn't need those, he was fine alone. Fifteen minutes later, they had done the last touches to themselves and Raito brought Ryuuzaku to work with him. Who would take care of her if he left her alone at home?

"Do have anything with you to kill boredom while you're in the office?" Raito asked her. He would be on the phone most of the time, and recording some things on his computer, so Ryuuzaku must bring something with her so she won't get bored.

"Hai," Ryuuzaku went to one of the chairs and pulled up a shoulder bag, much like a school bag, with three books in it.

Raito didn't say anything and nodded, telling her that they were going to leave. He let Ryuuzaku go out first before going out of the condo.

This having a kid thing wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Of course, having a nine year-old child that had an IQ higher than a college professor and thinking like his, it would be so easy. No telling to stop bouncing around the room, stop making noise, or any other thing you would tell a nine year old to stop what he or she was doing. Or, no telling her to do this, or do that.

His life was sweet.

Or at least it wasn't _that_sweet when it came to having Misa as a girlfriend and ex-girlfriend.

"Dammit," Raito cursed as he rammed the breaks, getting into a traffic jam. He hit the stirring wheel with irritation, rested his elbow on the window sill and leaned his head on his clenched up fist. "No matter what day it is, it's fucking traffic still,"

Ryuuzaku took a deep breath. 'If Father ever becomes furious in regards to this untimely traffic jam, I shall be silent, heedless of what the matter is,' she knew Raito was mad, and keeping the silence between them was enough to not to make Raito any angrier.

How long were they there? Two hours. They left the house at seven; they got to office past nine. On their way to the floor where Raito was, he really looked pissed off, and as always, Ryuuzaku kept quiet.

Then, when they entered a huge room, a lady stood up from her desk and greeted them. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Sir," she bowed as Ryuuzaku and Raito approached

"Did I have any calls?" Raito asked her.

"Hai, according to my tracking, I believe you had five calls since I got here, sir," said the secretary.

"Thanks, Ms Nakase," he said, and then turned to the child. "You go on in,"

"Hai," she said as he gave her a light push towards his office door.

"Cute girl, Sir, your niece?" asked Ms Nakase.

Raito took a hold of the phone and browsed through the calls that came in since that morning. He saw his calls were the company's top clients. Takasago, among others. "Uh, actually no, Ms Nakase, she's nowhere near my niece, I became her foster parent yesterday,"

"Eh?!"

Raito put the phone down. "Why the wide eyes and open mouth, Ms Nakase?"

"It's just that…! Ano…-"

"Good day to you, too, Ms Nakase," Raito went in his office, and found Ryuuzaku by his desk, looking out onto Kasukeba. "Kirei, ne?"

"Un," Ryuuzaku agreed. "Do you not get jaded with the city view, Father?" she turned to him

"Not really," he said, looking through the pile of papers that his secretary had put on his desk earlier, before he got there. "I never really looked at it very long before," he sat down.

The wall behind his desk was pure glass, a huge window with a view of the tall skyscrapers of the city outside. Raito started on his work, and Ryuuzaku sat on the sofa nearby and buried her nose on a book.

'What does she do besides reading?' Raito thought, catching a glimpse of her lost in a book again as he set aside some of the papers. He grabbed his iPod from his drawer. "You might want to use this," he stood up and handed the device to the girl. She gave him a questionable look as she took the white, rectangular thing from Raito's hand. "I don't know if the songs in there are to your liking," he went back to his desk.

"Arigatou," she said, now trying to figure out how use the gadget she held as she put the earphones in her ears.

When she had managed to turn it on, she found out how to access the songs in it. Somehow, she knew almost every song. There were English songs as well as Japanese. She clicked on one Japanese song entitled "The World," a song by the band, "Nightmare."

_hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri _

_ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _

_kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo _

_dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara _

_kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai _

_risei wo wasureta machi _

_kuroku yuganda ima wo _

_yume, risou ni kaeru _

_dou shite? boku wa kowareta Messiah? _

_dare mo ga nozonda "owari" wo... _

_hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri _

_ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _

_kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo _

_dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai _

_itsu ka boku ga misete ageru _

_hikari kagayaku sora wo _

_dou shite? boku wa kowareta Messiah? _

_dare mo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo... _

_hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatte kakumei no chigiri _

_ai shita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana _

_kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo _

_dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai _

_itsu ka boku ga misete ageru _

_hikari kagayaku sekai wo_

'I did not presume Father would listen to songs such as this,' she thought, thinking that Raito was a punk when it came to music.

Raito glanced at her for a moment and went back to what he was doing. 'Guess you thought I didn't listen to the kind of music that I've put in there,' he thought.

Ryuuzaku continued reading as she listened to the songs in the iPod. A few moments into a song, there was a knock on the door, and it opened, it was Ms Nakase. "Sir, the President wants you in his office, now,"

"Not mad, is he?" he said, straightening his tie as he stood up.

"I don't think so, Sir, he was pretty calm on the phone," she replied, looking at the child reading on the sofa.

Raito approached her to go out of his abnormally large office. "Keep her company until I come back," he whispered as he went past her.

"Hai," she whispered back as she closed the door. Nakase moved towards Ryuuzaku and sat beside her. "Hello," she said gently. Ryuuzaku removed the earphones and put the book down. "Hi, Sir Yagami told me to keep you company while he's gone," Ryuuzaku looked at her, unresponsive. "My name is Nakase Mizuki, what's yours?"

Ryuuzaku stood up. "My name is Ryuuzaku, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Nakase," she gave a bow.

"That's a nice name," she said, letting her sit back down. "Do you like Sir Yagami?"

"I haven't gotten close to Daddy yet, Ms Nakase," she said, mustering a childish voice she wasn't used to. Of course, again, she knew the situation. "But he's really nice," she looked up at her and gave her a tiny smile. "How about you, do you like Daddy?"

"Huh?" Nakase reddened up. "Well-"

"You like Daddy more than a crush, don't you?" she acted as if she was interested. 'I don't have time for her,' she thought, irritated.

"No, I don't," she said, straightening herself up, trying to not let herself look like she didn't have anything to do with her boss.

"Oooohhh…you're lying…!"

"Hmph!"

Ryuuzaku gave a fake, childish laugh and went back to her book.

* * *

"I saw you come in with a kid, right before I went in an elevator," said Eiji Mark, the President, CEO and owner of Uniforge Integrated. 

"Who is she?" he asked him, looking out onto Kasukeba.

"As of the yesterday, Sir, I am now her legal guardian,"

A smile graced upon the lips of Mr Eiji as he turned around. "Legal guardian?" he gave a chuckle. "That's just a fancy name for being a father!" Raito gave a chuckle as well. Mr Eiji grabbed his phone and called somebody. "Just a sec, Yagami-kun," he said. "Get up here," and he hung up. "You can sit down, Yagami-kun; we'll be waiting for someone who will be arriving in a moment,"

"Father?" a boy listening to his iPod entered the office, taking off on earphone.

"Wentz, come in, I want you to meet somebody," Mr Eiji stood up and approached his son, Raito stood up, too. Mr Eiji put an arm around Wentz's shoulders. "This is Yagami Raito, I want you to go with him to his office and meet his daughter, and make friends,"

Wentz nodded. "Hai,"

"You may go," he said, and Raito left the room with the foreigner looking boy behind him.

As they went in an elevator, the child said, "Mr Yagami, I thought you didn't have a child," he didn't look up at him.

"I don't, I am merely her legal guardian," said Raito, pushing the button to his floor.

"Legal guardian is only a fancy word for father," said Wentz. Of course he knew that, he was twelve after all.

"Somehow, I have heard that sentence before," said Raito, getting off the elevator. Raito led him to his office. "Ms Nakase, you may leave," he said as both of them entered.

"Hai," Nakase and Ryuuzaku stood up and Nakase noticed that Raito had the son of the company president with him. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Eiji-sama," she bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

"How did you find her?" Raito asked.

"She was dreadfully talkative, Father," she said. "She doesn't know when to stop talking, especially when about you,"

"Thank you for the information," said Raito. And he meant that thank you. "Setting that aside, I'd like you to meet Eiji Wentz, son of the president of this company,"

"My apologies for my rambling earlier, Eiji-san," Said Ryuuzaku, "My name is Ryuuzaku, it is a pleasure to meet you," she bowed

"My name is Wentz, pleasure," Wentz offered his hand for a shake, Ryuuzaku took it gladly. "Kyou wa, hitori tomodachi ii desuka?" (2) asked Wentz (3)

"Hontou?" she looked at Wentz, then to Raito who was back at his desk and gave her a light nod. "Hai!"

Wentz gave her a smile. "Do you want to come with me to the game room?"

"This is a company that installs gensets (4), is it not?" asked Ryuuzaku, wondering why there would be a game room in a company such as this. "Why would it have a game room?"

"It's only for me, Ryuuzaku," he said, then turned to Raito. "May I take her, Sir?"

"Have fun," he said and let them leave.

Wentz had offered to teach her to play the consoles in the room, but she said no. She'd rather watch the boy play than really play with him. "Do you want anything? Frappes, pasta, galettes (5), éclairs (6), cheesecake, berry coupes (7), apple sabayon…?" he said, grabbing the phone from its cradle as he browsed through a book.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said. Still sitting on the carpeted floor, she watched him dial some numbers.

"Get me Rotini in meat sauce, Rigatoni with Shrimp, two slices of raspberry Génoise (8) cake with the slices on separate plates, two servings of Banana Foster À La Sienna (9) and two venti sized vanilla cream frappes please," he said, looking at Ryuuzaku. "Yes, please, I'm in the game room," he put the phone down. Ryuuzaku looked at him, shocked, ordering so much food. "Look, there is no such food that is called 'nothing,' so I ordered for you," said Wentz. "Surely you know all of the things I've just ordered,"

"By name and appearance yes, but not in taste," she said. She recalled reading a cookbook back in the orphanage.

"Why ever not in taste?" he asked, sitting back beside her.

"I've only read about them, Wentz-san, back in the orphanage," she said.

"Well, let's wait for an hour or so for the food, that's why I ordered this early," he said and Ryuuzaki looked at the watch on the other end of the room. It was only ten in the morning. "You want to roam around?" he said, standing up. "Or you want to go out the building and roam around?"

"Inside the building, please, I don't think it would be safe if we are to go out," said Ryuuzaku. "And Father would be furious if we go,"

"Didn't think of that,"

* * *

Raito's office phone rang. "Yagami," he answered.

"Sir, your sister is on the line," said Nakase.

"Tell her I'll meet her in the Old Swiss Inn near her workplace at five," said Raito. "And tell her I'm sorry I can't talk to her right now, I'm busy,"

"Yes sir," she hung up.

He sighed. She was his sister and all, but he can't talk her all of the time. Sure he missed those times when he tutored Sayu. But they were adults now. They can't be with each other all of the time.

Which reminds him, where did those two kids run off to? He grabbed his phone and called Wentz.

'Hai?' answered the boy

"Where are you?"

'I'm showing Ryuuzaku around the building, sir,'

"Don't go out, Wentz, it's dangerous," said Raito.

'Hai,' Raito hung up.

* * *

"It was Sir Yagami," said Wentz, pocketing the phone. "He told me us not to go out of the building,"

"Oh," said Ryuuzaku. "Told you so,"

"Ok, ok! You told me so!" said Wentz, pouting a little. "But I think we can't go now, the food can arrive early, and the main course might get cold, the icing on the cake and the frappes might melt…"

"Then we won't go,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

Then the phone rang. "Please excuse me," said Wentz as he stood up. "Hello? He is? Where is he? Send him up. I said send him up. My father will not mind him. I am up in the game room. You do realize I can have you fired, right? Good, now send him up," he sighed as he put the phone down.

"Is there something the matter, Wentz-san?" she asked, seeing the frustrated look on his face.

"Nothing, Ryuuzaku," he said, sitting back in front of her. "It's just that the lady on the front desk won't let one of my colleagues in,"

"Oh, I see," she bowed her head.

"Hm?" he sat back down, only closer to her. "What's wrong, Ryuuzaku?"

"Do you possess a lot of friends, Wentz-san?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "I only know a lot of people at school, but not exactly friends. You know, you're the second friend I made," he lifted her chin up.

"You're the first friend I made," she said, giving him a light smile.

"I'm glad to be," then there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," he opened the door.

"Domo domo domo domo!" a boy Wentz's age came through the door. Ryuuzaku immediately stood up. "Hey, hey, hey! You've got a girlfriend, Wentz-kun? Why didn't you tell me?" he approached her

"She's not my girlfriend, Teppei," (10) said Wentz angrily as he stopped him from getting to any closer to her by grabbing his arm, causing Teppei to look at him. "Look, I know you've just gotten back from the States, and I know this isn't what you expected to see when you come back, or even expected to see from me, but the hell, Teppei, give the girl some respect!" he almost yelled at him. "I just met her this morning! Just because you got to the States doesn't mean you have take their culture with you when you come back!"

Teppei looked at him. Ryuuzaku took a few steps back in fright. The two boys could start a fistfight any moment. Wentz let him go and Teppei looked at the startled girl before him. He got to his knees and bowed, his forehead touching the carpeted floor. "Hontouni gomenasai!"

"Iya! Iya!" Ryuuzaku helped him up. "No harm done! I'm Ryuuzaku; it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Koike Teppei," he gave a relieved smile. "Pleasure's all mine,"

"Now that you two know each other," Wentz approached, the pushed Teppei out of the way to the phone. "You can order anything you want from the restaurant,"

"You're still as bossy as ever, Wentz,"

"You're still not as easy with the girls like me,"

* * *

Around four o'clock in the after noon, Raito had Ryuuzaku sent back up to his office. "What did you eat at lunch?" asked Raito

"Wentz-san had pasta and frappes prepared for me," she answered

"We're going," he said, grabbing his coat and briefcase.

"Hai," she said, going after him.

"Ms Nakase, if Mr Eiji asks why I left early, tell him I had to meet my sister," Raito told Nakase

"Hai, osaki ni, Yagami-sama," she said as she waved at Ryuuzaku before she turned around. She pretended she didn't see her and kept walking with Raito to the elevator.

Raito pushed the down button. A few moments later, the elevator doors opened and revealed Eiji Mark and his son, Wentz. "Ah, Yagami, leaving already?"

"Hi, Ryuuzaku," Wentz gave her a wave and she waved back.

"Yes, sir, I have to meet my sister today," Raito answered

"So this is the girl Wentz is talking about," said Mr Eiji. "Ryuuzaku, you're a pretty girl,"

Ryuuzaku blushed and bowed immediately. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Yagami-kun," said Mr Eiji before leaving as Ryuuzaku straightened up

"See you tomorrow, ok, Ryuuzaku?" said Wentz. "I'll be looking forward to it," he went after his father.

"Looks like you got yourself an admirer already, Ryuuzaku," Raito got in the elevator with Ryuuzaku behind him.

Ryuuzaku didn't say anything. Raito pushed the button to the desk, with the thought of how is mother will react when she sees the child he had with him. Really, why did they even have him to look after her?! Well, maybe because if was given to another person that person would most likely go insane in what, three weeks?

It was pretty quiet in that elevator as it went down, with Raito putting on his coat. When the bell sounded, the doors opened and they went out. "Good afternoon, Sir Yagami," lower employees greeted him from everywhere. Then one approached. "Sir, you have new papers-"

"Give them to my secretary," he cut the young man off. "She'll give them to me tomorrow," he said as he left, leaving the young man there speechless. They went into another elevator, the one down to the basement parking.

They left. The ride to the said meeting place was rather quiet. It wasn't so traffic like it was earlier that morning. Raito wasn't cursing, which was good, since he had innocent ears that were following him all the time. Can't he control that tongue of his?! Raito parked the car in front of the Old Swiss Inn and they went in, with Raito desiring a cup of their oh-so-expensive coffee.

Sayu wasn't there yet. Well, he could understand that. She was in Real Estate after all, so it meant that she was on the road all the time. As they entered, a waiter greeted them and led them to their seats. He ordered a cappuccino and a slice of the, again, oh-so-expensive cheesecake and a cold mocha for the kid. It's kinda not surprising to see Raito desire such classy things since he was with Misa for a long time. And having celebrity girlfriends meant classy living.

Around a little past five, over thirty minutes later, a young woman entered the café in a women's suit. "Oniichan!" she called but not really loud as she approached their table. "Have you been waiting long?" she did not seem to notice the black-haired child opposite her brother

"Half an hour," Raito answered

"My goodness, who might this pretty young one be?" said Sayu, turning to Ryuuzaku. "Hey, my name's Yagami Sayu, Raito's younger sister, and you are?"

Ryuuzaku stood up and bowed. "My name is Ryuuzaku, it's a pleasure meeting you," she said.

"Sit back down, dear," said Sayu and Ryuuzaku complied. Sayu turned back to Raito.

Raito let out a breath and said, "I'll tell you over the phone when we go to mom's,"

"Why not here?" asked Sayu

"I can't have anyone knowing who she is," said Raito as he stood up. "It's too dangerous,"

"Oh, I left the car in the agency," said Sayu as she stood up. "I commuted my way here,"

"Let's talk about it in the car then," said Raito. "Ryuuzaku, let's go,"

"Hai," she stood up and followed the two.

Raito helped Ryuuzaku up in the backseat of the car since it was a little big, being an SUV. He got in the car and they went on their way. "So," Sayu started, "The cute little girl is?"

"I'm her foster parent, Sayu,"

"Really?" Sayu smiled. "Oh, big brother, you're a daddy now!"

"Sayu put your seatbelt on," he said, ignoring the 'you're a daddy now!' phrase.

'You're a daddy now!' Wasn't he supposed to be happy? Aren't men supposed to be happy when people say, 'You're a daddy now!' but then why isn't he? Maybe because he only took in the child because she's the child of the only person who could ever be his equal. Yeah, maybe that's it.

Nothing much happened in that car. Raito was driving as fast as ever, like always, almost sending Sayu unconscious due to fright. Of course Raito could go at any speed he wanted, but there has to be a limit. Driving 120 on the highway? Why not? His driver's license was marked professional after all. And he hasn't had an accident yet. But then if Sayu was going to meet Raito every now and then, he had to get used to Raito's driving speed.

Raito hit the brakes gradually as they reached their old home, he horned a few times, signalling their mother that they were already there. Yagami Sachiko came out from the door as Raito let the engine die down, and as Sayu got out of the front seat.

"Mom!" Sayu let her mother open the gate and hugged her the moment it was open

Raito helped Ryuuzaku get down from the car. "Raito! My! So very grown up!" said Sachiko approaching the now 'single' father that didn't even have a lover who left a child in his care. Raito locked the car.

"Mom, I'm glad to see you," said Raito, and he was. Sachiko hugged him for a few moments then turned to the child.

"Well, hello there," she said. "Are you with Raito? My, you must be tired child, come on in and rest," she said, leading the child inside the house.

"I'll be the one to tell her, alright?" said Raito as he closed the gate. "I don't want her to get a heart attack,"

"Sure," answered Sayu as they entered the house and took off their shoes by the stairs.

They saw Sachiko letting the child sit down on the sofa. They approached and reached the carpet. "So, Raito, who's child are you baby-sitting?" she asked.

"Mom, you're a grandma," said Raito and Sayu didn't move from her place behind him.

"Why is that, Raito?" Sachiko asked. "Neither of you have lovers, why would I have a grandchild?"

"Mother, the girl is named Ryuuzaku," he paused for a moment. And before Raito could say something…

"Mom, I'll just go to the bathroom, ok?" she cut Raito off and went to the bathroom upstairs.

"Sure dear," she said and turned back to Raito. "Ryuuzaku? What a nice name, you were saying?"

"I'm Ryuuzaku's foster parent, Mother,"

* * *

(1) "Me, too,"

(2) "From now on, can I be your friend?"

(3) Eiji Wentz. Japanese singer/actor/model. Look him up.

(4) Generator sets. These things are huge. Installing these could cost 1.5 million Philippine pesos.

(5) These are small berry cakes that take a lot of time to make. Mostly made in hotels, I think, and they contain alcohol, but not much

(6) Éclairs are small desserts with chocolate, or anything you desire on top with sweet cream filling.

(7) a dessert of ice cream and fruit

(8) Génoise cake is a basic sponge cake. But here, Wentz is talking about cake with loads of sweet white icing with raspberries and blackberries designed on top with the drops of icing shaped like the berries but with pointy tops.

(9) This is made by melting butter in frying pan and adding sugar and cook until golden brown. Add sliced bananas and cook for a minute. You add a few tbsp of orange juice and lemon. You then add 3 tbsp of banana liqueur and run and flambée. Then is served over vanilla icing.

(10) Koike Teppei. Japanese singer/actor. Look him up.

Sorry I told you how to make it, but I just want you to visualize cuz I don't know how to describe it.


	4. KIRA

Chapter Four: Kira

* * *

"Well, that's nice, Raito," said Sachiko, approaching him. She held his cheek and kissed the other. "Adopting a cute little child is such a nice thing to do," he watched her sit beside Ryuuzaku

Raito raised a brow. He expected her to, well, get a heart attack or something! But not that he wanted her to get a heart attack! What the hell was happening here? "You're not going to react or something…?"

"Why would I react, Raito?" she said, tucking the girl's hair behind her ear. "Ryuuzaku, right, dear?"

"Hai," Ryuuzaku answered softly.

"You're such a pretty child," she told her. "Come, with me, we'll go have dinner," she led her to the dining room. "Now, don't be shy, ok? No grandchild of mine will be shy in my house, alright?" she let Ryuuzaku sit down.

Raito didn't say anything and went upstairs to call his sister for dinner. Dinner, Raito had not expected, to be full of laughter from Sayu and Sachiko. The child remained silent, as always. His mother had been urging the child to talk about where she had come from, but she refused to talk about it, only mentioning that she came from an orphanage. Raito lied, and told her that he had adopted the child on his own will. Now, why would he tell his mother that the child that was about to carry his name was the child of the great and genius L? That would be revealing an international secret to a mere woman. And that mere woman was his mother.

After that dinner, Sachiko had taken out albums from ages ago and let Ryuuzaku take a look at how Raito looked when he was still a boy. Raito, not wanting to be humiliated in front of the kid, went up to his room, which hadn't been opened since he left his home and went to live on his own. He sat on the bed, and inhaled. He looked at the dark corner of his room, where his study table was, almost imagining Ryuk standing there. Why did the asshole have to die anyways? Well, if he didn't die, Raito would most likely be in the mental hospital for going insane about Ryuk going at him.

Raito took off his suit and left it on the bed. Loosening his tie, he took a book from the lowest shelve and took the magazines he had bought when he was seventeen. The magazines he bought that had pictures of nude women in it, just to have L see that he was just like any other teenager. He was seventeen, and wasn't it normal for seventeen year olds to buy those kinds of magazines and hide them from potential break-ins? Well, you might not know, L might have also done it when was young. Why the hell do you think he's always locked up in his room? What did you think was doing? Eating ice cream while watching porn? Huh. The guy's dead, give him a break. He put back the magazines.

He opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the small terrace, looking out into the clear night. As a cool night breeze passed, he undid the first button of his blue polo and took a deep breath as rested his hands on the cold steel railing of the miniature balcony. The wind messed up his brunette head a little. He looked down on the street his house was facing. Wasn't it there where Misa jumped on him? Damn, it really _was_the first time he had ever wanted to punch a girl. To punch a girl real hard. Really hard.

A figure slowly opened the door and stepped in. Raito didn't bother to turn around. "What is it, Mom?"

"Could you stay the night?" Sachiko asked. "Please, Raito, I want to spend more time with the both of you. It's been a while since a child has stepped in his house, and it's also been a while since you visited," she looked at her son.

"You still have Dad's suits, right?" he asked, turning around to face Sachiko.

"Yes, they are still in our room,"

"If we are to stay for the night, I'll have to borrow one of Dad's suits," he said. "What will Ryuuzaku wear?"

"I still have your sister's clothes,"

"Then we'll stay,"

"Thank you, Raito," she approached him and hugged him. "Thank you so much,"

---later---

"Oooh! You have to take a look at this one!" said Sayu, letting Ryuuzaku see what Raito worn for Halloween almost twenty years ago. His costume for trick or treating was a ripped shirt with red paint stains on it, and his face and hands were smeared with red face paint. His hair was messy, and he held a plastic knife, painted blood red. Yeah, sounds familiar. Serial killer. "I never really knew why he chose to dress that way,"

"It's very disturbing," said Ryuuzaku, then some kind of scrapbook caught her attention. "Huh?" she grabbed it. As she opened the first page, large Old English fonts that were destroyed, welcomed her eyes. Under those English letters were two katakana characters. KIRA. KILLER.

Sayu continued flipping through the pages of pictures, while Ryuuzaku focused her attention on the scrapbook she was holding. Everything was about the "KIRA". There wasn't anything in there that wasn't about "KIRA". One old, short newspaper clipping caught her eye.

_One of the problems of the police today is the alarming rise of the crime rate. Now, all of that is going to change. Since Kira, or to his supporters, Lord Kira, came, the crime rate has drastically decreased, and criminals who have been caught and imprisoned are dying off one by one, obviously, by the doing of Kira. _

_To the NPA, Kira has to be stopped, at all costs. Police say, "He is nothing but a murderer,". True, he does kill. But Kira does not kill the innocent. He kills the people who have done wrong, and he has passed judgment on them. So, to the eyes of ordinary people who witness crime being done everyday, who is Kira. What are their stands against what the police have said? That Kira is only a mass murderer? On his first strike, Kira had killed close to three hundred people. And as the weeks pass, more and more criminals, on the loose or not, have been found dead in their spots, leaving no clue on how they had died. _

_Now, there are hundreds of Kira admirers and Kira worshippers. Now, why these people worship him, we don't know. Maybe it is because now, somebody has come to save the world and cleanse it of evil-doers. As of how Kira kills, the police have no idea. We have witnessed how he killed Lind L Tailor on television, live, all over the world. Kira has the ability to kill without even touching the person. _

She stopped reading right there. Raito was a part time investigator, which means he was a police. She could ask him about Kira then. But then, how was she going to bring up the subject? It wasn't normal for kids to suddenly bring up Kira as the subject, was it? Or take interest in a murderer such as him. So was it going to be safe to ask? It's worth a try.

As Ryuuzaku saw Raito make his way down the stairs with his mother, she closed the scrapbook she was holding. "Ryuuzaku, we're staying here for the night," Raito told her. "Mom wants to spend time with you, so you're sleeping in Sayu's room, next to mine,"

"Hai," was all that she said. "May I ask a question?"

Raito sat beside her; Sachiko sat opposite the three of them. "What is it?"

"Who is Kira?" she asked, looking up at Raito, hoping to get an answer from him.

Raito froze. It was as if his whole world came to a dead halt, and was that even possible? He never expected this subject to come from her so early. Early, as in a day after he took her in? What has she been reading?! He didn't answer for a second. "Kira, is the Japanese pronunciation of Killer, Ryuuzaku," Raito started. Sachiko and Sayu kept quiet. They didn't want to talk about Kira, since it was Him who caused the death of their father, and her husband. "This case was abandoned five years ago, Ryuuzaku, since we just couldn't get any leads to who Kira was," he continued. "There was a time that my co-investigators suspected me of being Kira, I was _innocent_, (1) but they never proved it. This case also started when I was seventeen, and went on for six years, without any leads, whatsoever. That was when we had lost all hope, when my father died. So we closed the case, and let Kira take over. And since we let that happen, I somehow quit the NPA, and I forgot all about what happened with the investigation team, and of course, ICPO. Now, you should ask if Kira is still at large. Yes, he is, and because of him, international crime rates dramatically decreased, but I'm not saying that I'm a supporter, I'm just stating the truth,"

"I see," Ryuuzaku now had the answer she had hoped for, but she never knew Raito was actually on the very investigation team that was assigned to track down this criminal, who was as of that moment, still on the loose, passing judgment on the people who deserved it.

In Japan, there have been almost no more crimes, but there were, once in a while. There was a whole load of sites dedicated to Kira on the internet, where criminals were posted. There were even forums, which were there to express their "love" for Kira.

Of course, Raito would not mention anything about Nate Rivers, Mihael Keehl, or even L. Why the hell do you think Kira would do THAT?! That He had killed Rivers and Keehl? Hell no.

There was silence in the Yagami household after what Raito had said. A few moments later, the ringing of Sayu's phone broke the silence. "Sumimasen," she got up and answered her call.

"Well," said Sachiko, straightening herself up. "Would anybody like tea?"

"No, thank you, Mom," Raito looked at his watch. It was already past eight.

"Mom, I have to go, I still have to submit some papers tonight," Sayu pocketed her phone and gave Sachiko a quick peck on the cheek, then she pecked Raito's cheek as well. She grabbed her bag from the sofa. "I have to go, dearie," she pet Rayuuzaku on the head. "Ja mata ne!" she left.

Raito stood up. "Ryuuzaku, it's already eight, go to sleep,"

"Hai,"

"So soon, Raito?" said Sachiko. She didn't want Ryuuzaku to sleep yet, she had wanted to show her a lot of things, and play with her. Then she realized, Ryuuzaku was Raito's responsibility. Which means he had to be like a good daddy and send Ryuuzaku to bed, right? "Oh, I see,"

"Come, Ryuuzaku," the child complied and followed Raito upstairs.

Sachiko wanted to cry. It seemed just like yesterday when Raito was once a child who liked making doodles and posting them on the fridge for her and Souichirou to see. But now? Raito looked like he was ready to father a child when he became seventeen. Actually, when Raito had stepped into teen hood, she always felt like she was too close for comfort. Every time she attempted to take care of him, it was like Raito was letting her know that she was invading in on his secrets. If Raito ever made her cry, it wasn't his fault. He was growing up. And now Raito was going even farther from her. Now that he already had a child to take care of. He'll be even more busy, and hard to contact.

Besides, Raito would never understand how Sachiko felt. He never knew how much it hurt when she had let go of him. She was even against the idea of Raito moving out when he had made enough money from the investigation. But she knew that Misa was there to take care of him. And together with living with Misa, he got to work in showbiz as well. What she didn't know, was the reason why Raito broke up with Misa. She had asked Raito loads of times, but he just won't budge. Then the thought of nosing into Raito's sex and personal life wasn't right, and it wasn't any of her concern. At least that's what she thought.

When the two got to Sayu's room, a pair of pajamas was on the bed. Maybe, Raito thought, it was mom that put them there. "If you need anything, just ask Mom, alright?"

"Hai," she answered.

"Have a nice sleep, Ryuuzaku," Raito moved to exit the room. Then he felt Ryuuzaku's hand on his, restraining him from leaving. "Hm?" he looked down on the black haired child.

"Oyasumi nasai, otousama," she let go

"Un, oyasumi nasai," he closed the door behind him.

* * *

pliz review 


	5. What the Hell?

Chapter Five: What the hell?!

Why did he even have to wake the kid up before six? Just so he could get home and get a few papers done? Hmph. Yeah right.

So there she was. In the front seat, buckled up, asleep and using Raito's coat as a blanket. It was still dark outside. And it was six in the morning. Driving through the empty highways, he set his thoughts on what Ryuuzaku had brought up as a subject last night. How did she even get a hold of that idea? Was that what they taught the geniuses in Whammy's house?

Now, why did she bring it up? It was obvious that she already knew he was once a full time police since his mother had a lot of pictures of him and his investigation team hanged up on the walls, she just didn't ask about it. And there was no way in this earth and no way in hell will she find out that he was Kira. Not that she will.

That was an easy drive, Raito thought, parking the car in front of his condo. When the engine died down, he sighed and looked to his right. He was somehow shocked. For a moment there, he thought he saw L sleeping in the front seat of his car. 'I'm just seeing things,' he thought as he got out of the car.

He opened the door to his home and gently carried the girl into the house. It was just somewhere around before seven, so he'll just wake the kid up and eat breakfast. As he unlocked the door, Ryuuzaku stirred, and unconsciously buried herself in Raito's chest, as if she had known she was in the arms of her foster parent. He could feel her warm, steady breathing on his neck. Entering the house, he threw his coat on one of the sofas.

He laid her down on the sofa gently, thinking that the girl would wake up from the sudden movement. And she did. Fluttering her eyes open, she heard, "Good, you're awake, we're home," Ryuuzaku sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. Picking the newspaper up from the floor, he said, "Don't rub your eyes too much, you're going to irritate them," she quickly stopped.

"Hai,"

"Get ready, we're leaving soon," he proceeded to the kitchen while reading the paper.

"Hai," she left the room.

As he prepared himself and the child's breakfast, consisting of only cereal and apple juice, he thought about the way to the office. It was a Tuesday morning, so there'd surely be traffic. Dammit. If his mother didn't ask him to stay the night, this wouldn't have happened, and he should have left for work by now. It was already past seven, and they were still at home, eating breakfast.

Breakfast was fast, and quiet. Raito had already put on his tie when somebody was at the door. Raito ran out his room and rushed down the stairs, still getting his tie done, and opened the door.

"Domou ohayou gozaimashita!"

"Matsuda?"

"Raito! Hisashiburi dana!" he offered a high five, but Raito didn't raise his arm. He just stared at the man at the door. "Well, I guess you're not going to take that," Matsuda put down his hand. "It's been a long time, how you been, Raito?" he asked, getting in the house as Raito motioned him to.

Raito led the former comrade to the living room. "Oh, just peachy," he said sarcastically.

"Sounds like you haven't pulled yourself up since your break-up-" Matsuda was cut by Raito's voice that sounded angry.

"Uruse!" he almost yelled, "No one will ever mention whatever happened between me and Amane under this roof!" whatever did happened between them, it's for him to know, and for the people to never find out. Matsuda stared at him. "Sumanai, Matsuda," Trans: Shut up!; Sorry, Matsuda.

"Ah," Matsuda understood the situation, and chuckled his way out of it. "Dai jou bu yo,"

"What are you doing here?" Raito almost demanded, not asked, as he sat opposite his former comrade. It's not he didn't want to see Matsuda again. But showing up at one's house without even informing was really annoying.

Matsuda really didn't know what to answer. He just wanted to see him again. "I just wanted to see you again, I wanted to know what had become of you," he said. He knew Raito wouldn't believe his excuse, but it wasn't an excuse. It was true. It had been a while since he had seen the boy, and it wasn't that he wanted to see Sayu through Raito. "Seems like every turn you take there's press,"

"You'll see what has become of me," he stood up and straightened up his tie. "I'm about to go to work, if you're going somewhere, I'll drop you off," he walked up to the foot of the stairs.

"Uh, thanks, Raito, but no thanks," Matsuda also stood up himself and took a look around the house. "Nice crib you have here,"

"Hn," was Raito's reply. Nowadays, it seemed like money could solve everything. Including the beauty of your home. "Ryuuzaku, we're leaving,"

Matsuda froze at what he had heard. He quickly turned to Raito. "What did you say?" did he hear right? He heard a small 'Hai!' from upstairs. It's impossible.

A girl in a flesh dress with matching headband came down the stairs. "I said Ryuuzaku, Matsuda," Raito repeated calmly. He's still as stupid as ever, he thought. "Ryuuzaku, this is Matsuda Touta, a former teammate of mine,"

"Hajimemashite!" she bowed, "Watakushi wa Ryuuzaku,"

"Nice to meet you, too," Matsuda approached the two, somehow realizing something, "She looks like _someone I know_, Raito," he was careful to stress the right words. "Ohanashi tanoshikatta yo," It has been nice talking to you.

"Un," Ryuuzaku replied.

"I better go, I have the day off, too many places to go to, so little time," he said, moving to leave, "Nice to see you again, Raito," he left.

Closing the door, he had wondered why that girl resembled Ryuuzaki so much. Even had the same name. Of course, the last letter was changed, but they were still the same. Whatever Raito was planning, it was for Raito to know, and him to find out. 'What the hell?! Since when did Raito care about children?! He was a bad awful brother back then, and now he's got a child under his custody?! All of this is getting out of hand!'


End file.
